The Missed Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: You would think that a simple Christmas kiss under the mistletoe at a party would be an easy thing. They'd done it before, right? Wrong. A little Christmas fluffy story, set around the time of what would be their first Christmas after the birth of Christine.
1. Chapter 1

"An Office party?" Booth's face scrunched up, his head jerking quickly from side to side. "With the squints?" he added looking up at Brennan standing on the other side of his desk.

"Yes. It's to celebrate the Christmas season. They do it every year at the Jeffersonian. I've just not been terribly inclined to go before, despite Angela's nagging." Brennan said adjusting the waistband of her skirt. She was still feeling uncomfortable in her clothes eight months after her daughter's birth.

"Yeah, I kind of got the whole Christmas thing from the invitation Bones" he said, waving the Christmas Tree shaped invitation in the air. "So why this year?" he added, dropping the invitation onto his desk. He stared at her, his head tilted ever so slightly to the right, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

"Well, it's our first Christmas together. You know, together" she entwined her fingers "since Christine arrived. And to be honest, I've never really wanted to go because I've always been" Brennan hesitated not willing to admit that she had spent most of her adult Christmases alone.

"Busy?" Booth interjected, a wry smile on his face.

Brennan frowned at him. "No. Alone." she said, not realising he was trying to be kind. "Anyway, as I was saying, prior to us, having had a successful reproductive sexual encounter resulting in our beautiful daughter, I had a tendancy to become somewhat reclusive around Christmas time, going off on scientific digs, and the like, which precluded me from having to attend any such festive functions."

Booth sat, his hands folded on the pile of folders in front of him, nodding as she rambled. His expression changed at her mention of their first night together, which, as she rightly put it, did result in their daughter. He frowned at her "I would prefer it if you didn't refer to our daughter's conception as a successful reproductive sexual encounter, Bones. I mean, it sounds like it was an experiment or something. And it wasn't. It was beautiful. And meaningful. It was the first time we made love. _Made love_ Bones. Granted, neither of us set out for it to happen. But Bones, I for one, am damned glad it did happen. And I don't want to refer to it as if it was a scientific event." he said, trying not to sound hurt.

Brennan stared at him, her eyes widening. "Booth, I never. I mean, I would never say that to anyone. And I wasn't trying to offend you. I know how you feel about making love. It's important. You take the emotions involved very seriously. And I did too that night, for the first time in a long time. I needed you badly that night. We needed each other. I think that was obvious. And I don't regret for a moment that, although the catalyst for our union was tragic, we finally let down our walls and just accepted that we wanted and needed each other."

Booth felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "It's OK Bones. I just don't like it when you sciencify our daughters conception." he said.

Brennan stared at him for a moment "Sciencify isn't actually a word Booth." she said.

Booth smiled and leaned back in his chair, grinning at her. "yeah I know. Anyway, what were you were saying? About spending Christmas alone?"

"Why do I get the distinct feeling you were making fun of me? Anyway, " she said, watching him wink at her "As I was saying. Apart from that Christmas when I spent time with Dad in prison, which I kind of enjoyed. The time my cousin Margaret, came to spend Christmas with us. And then that one time we were stuck in the lab because they thought we were contaminated" she said, frowning and tapping her chin as she tried to remember how many Christmases she had actually spent with other people. She paused and stared at Booth "I guess I've pretty much avoided being around people over Christmas" she admitted finally.

Booth nodded, watching as she sat down heavily in the leather chair on the other side of the desk. "that sounds quite sad, doesn't it?" she said softly.

Booth sucked on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"OK. Well, yes, you have tended to be a bit of a loner around Christmas. But to be fair, Christmas has been a time of year that brings up sad memories for you. I mean, I get that. But Bones. It's Christmas. And people shouldn't be alone on Christmas. I know how miserable I used to get when I couldn't have Parker come and have Christmas with me. " he sighed. "Spending Christmas in a bar results in you being full of Christmas spirits rather than being filled with the Spirit of Christmas." He added, grinning at his own joke.

"I don't know what that means" Brennan said, confusion on her face. "But. We have Christine now. And I think I understand why people love Christmas so much, when they have special people to share it with. And, I think I realised that we not only have Christine. We have each other. And we have our friends. And"

Booth was smiling now, his hands held out towards her. "And?"

"And I think we should go, and celebrate with our friends at the Christmas party at the Jeffersonian" Brennan said smiling across the desk.

"You do?" Booth asked, his grin widening.

"Yes. And, as a couple. It would be nice to, you know. Be with our friends as a couple. I think."

"You think?" Booth repeated, standing up.

"Yes." Brennan said, frowning up at him. "You don't?" she asked.

Booth walked around the desk. He wrapped his arms around her and stared into her eyes. "I think, that it's good to spend Christmas with people you care about and love. But, Bones? An office party? You know, I haven't done that sort of thing for years. And it's our first real Christmas together. "

Her blue eyes, stared up into his dark ones. "It could be fun. We will be together. And they are going to keep the day care open especially for the night for those that have children, so we wouldn't have to arrange a baby sitter for Christine"

Booth let her go and stepped back. "Oh no. Bones, if we are going to go to a Christmas party, that means we are going to have a few drinks. If we have to pick up Christine and take her home, that means, one or both of us cannot drink. And frankly, that would suck"

Brennan clapped, making Booth smile at her.

"So we're going? But, why would it suck?" she asked, her forehead furrowing.

Booth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to the door. "Have you never been to a party where you were the only sober one there? Trust me. It's no fun at all." He kissed her at the door "We will take Christine home after work. Max can come and babysit. He keeps asking if he can. That way, she will be home in her own crib. We can go and enjoy ourselves and Max can just stay over. We'll catch a cab so we don't have to worry about driving. And now, I have to go" he looked at his watch "I'm late for a meeting. I'll see you tonight. You can tell me all the details about the party over dinner. Love you."

"I think I may need to purchase a new outfit. I'm finding that most of my good clothes are still somewhat tight." Brennan said, frowning down at the offending waistband of her skirt that insisted on rolling over. She pulled it up again, smoothing it as best she could.

Booth closed his office door behind him, dropped another kiss onto her forehead "You're perfect. Beautiful. Whatever you want Bones. We'll talk about the party and your clothes tonight" he said and ran down the corridor, leaving her standing outside his office.

"So, should I accept?" she called out. His response, simply a wave of his hand.

She sighed and ran her index finger around the inside of the waistband once more, thoughtfully sucking on her bottom lip. "OK, I'll accept for us." she said as she watched him disappear around the corner.

She smiled. Suddenly the thought of attending a festive function with Booth became extremely exciting. She nodded "Yes, and a new outfit will be just the thing." she said out loud, looking at her watch. _Might as well go shopping now! I can pick up Christine afterwards and have dinner ready early _her brain started making a mental list of things to do. She walked towards the exit of the Hoover Building where Booth's office was situated determined to go and find the perfect outfit for a party.


	2. Chapter 2

"So." Brennan twirled, the fabric of her new dress swirling around her legs like the water in the shallows at the beach. "What do you think?" she asked Booth who was sitting with Christine in his arms, feeding her a bottle.

He looked up and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped ever so slightly "Bones!" he stammered. "You. I. W O W" he managed to stutter.

She stopped spinning and looked at him "Wow? That's it?" she asked, slightly crestfallen.

Booth struggled to stand up with Christine, without breaking the seal in the teat of the bottle in her mouth. He grunted as he got to his feet and made circle motion with his head, "spin again" he said.

She did. Her smile was bright, her hair flinging out around her shoulders.

"I know it isn't something I would usually buy, but the colour. Oh Booth. Isn't it wonderful?" she said stroking the soft fabric.

Booth had to admit, she looked spectacular in it. It was a rich cacophony of colours. Royal blue, Aquamarine, Sky blue, Turquoise layers, and yet it blended so well without looking garish. The top was just made of sky blue fabric, making her eyes appear an impossibly brighter blue than they were. It had tiny shoe string straps, threaded with silver, that slipped over the milky skin of her shoulders, the bodice moulded to her body, her breasts full and heavy, encapsulated within it. The dress was cut so that it fell from just under the bodice, so that her slightly thickened waistline was hidden. He knew it was still something she was uncomfortable with, but, to be fair, she had also made a decision to let her body recover naturally from childbirth, and it wasn't something that he had any problem with. He loved her body. Full, curvy, womanly. He cleared his throat and reached down absently to adjust the sit of himself within his trousers.

"Bones. You look" he took a step towards her "Beautiful" he finished leaning in to kiss her.

She spun away from him. "And the shoes! Did you see them?" she said looking down at the silver strappy sandles. "so much nicer than my work boots. I feel so. Good!" she announced. "Am I being silly, or vain even?" she suddenly asked. Bones was never backwards in coming out and saying how she felt about her appearance, having on many occasions announced that she knew she was beautiful, but she looked uncertain, suddenly.

Booth grinned. She had had a few moments over the last several months where she despaired about her shape. Her lack of clothing that fitted well. She worried that her body wasn't going to recover as well as what she had read. He had tried to tell her not to read all those damned pregnancy books. They muddled her thinking and some things that should have just been common sense had ended up causing them to argue. Well, not really argue. More just agreeing to disagree. But he had to admit, this time, he agreed with her, and it made him really happy to see her thrilled with how she looked.

"I can tell you, no word of a lie, you look amazing, Bones. I think you are going to be the belle of the ball" he said smiling.

Brennan stopped and frowned. "A ball? It's a ball? I don't remember the invitation mentioning that?" she said, confusion clouding her face.

"No. Bones. I just meant. It's just a figure of speech. There's not." Booth shook his head and popped the teat out of Christine's mouth "Never mind. She's finished. Do you want to change your clothes and bath her, or shall I?" he asked, changing the subject. Sometimes it just was too hard to explain things.

"I'll change anyway, but if you could bath her. I will finish getting dinner ready" she said running ahead of him up the stairs.

Booth stood watching her, the warmth in his chest, not coming from his baby daughter cuddled there, but from his love for this amazing woman he was so lucky to have found and won the heart of.

"Ok chicken" he said kissing Christine's forehead "Let's get you bathed and ready for bed and then after dinner, Daddy can show Mommy how much he _really_ likes her new dress" he winked at his daughter. "Good thing you have no idea what that means. And if I have my way you will never, ever know what that means." he nodded and chucked her under the chin as she gurgled and blew milky bubbles at him.

* * *

><p>Booth handed Christine to Max "OK, so she's been fed and won't need another bottle for about four or five hours, maybe longer if she settles and goes to sleep. Not that she doesn't sleep. But you know, we won't be the ones putting her to bed, so"<p>

Max held Christine up to his face and rubbed her nose with his nose "We don't need instructions, do we gorgeous? It's you and Grandpa and we're gonna be just fine." He said, ignoring Booth.

Brennan stepped off the bottom step and cleared her throat.

Booth and Max turned, both their mouth's dropping as they set eyes on her. One tearing up at the beauty of his daughter, the other, going dry in the mouth, at the sight of the bombshell that was going to be stepping out with him tonight.

Both men spoke at the same time "WOW"

"Hey, that's my daughter" Max growled at Booth, who walked towards Brennan , grabbed her, spun her around and dipped her, kissing her firmly on the lips. "You look amazing" he whispered as he stood her back on her feet.

The dress looked even more spectacular now she had her hair and makeup done. Brennan had stared at herself in the mirror for a full ten minutes before venturing downstairs. She thought she looked good, she just wanted him to think that too. She knew Booth loved her, of course, but she wanted him to lust after her, the way he had right in the beginning. Having Christine hadn't actually dimmed his attraction to her, not by a long shot, but when you have had a baby. Well, things were a little different. She felt the changes in her body were holding her back, if anything. She stared at herself and nodded _tonight you're going to let yourself go _ she thought.

"Well, I'm ready" she said coming over to Max and dropping a kiss on Christine's forehead, leaving a deep pink lipstick kiss on her pale skin.

"Hey Mommy, I just had a bath!" Max said in a baby voice.

"Oh Dad, it just rubs off" she said, rubbing at the pink kiss with her thumb.

"Well you two look pretty spiffy, don't you think Christine? Look at your Mommy all dressed up and Daddy, in his jeans!" Max said to Christine, holding her up to look at her mother in her new dress, and Booth in a pair of jeans, blue shirt and black sports jacket.

Booth wore suits every day at work so when it came time to play, he just wanted to feel comfortable. And it was just a party after all.

"Alright. Very funny Max. We have a party to get to and I think the cab may have just arrived" Booth said, looking out through the glass panel in the front door. "Yep. Let's go Bones. Night Max. Remember, if its an emergency, call 911, then call us" he said, opening the front door and ushering Brennan through it.

"Honestly Booth. You act like I have never looked after a child before" Max said following them as far as the door. "Go. Have fun. We will be perfectly fine. There will be no calling of 911 or you." He added laughing, adjusting Christine up onto his shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Booth stared at Max for a moment, his lips pursed, his eyes narrowed slightly. He leaned in and kissed Christine's cheek softly. "Be good for Grandpa Max" he said cupping her head in his hand for a moment, sliding it across the silky soft hair. "Just remember what I said" he said again to Max.

"Go already" Max said rolling his eyes. "Bye Tempe. Have fun baby. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Brennan waved at him from the back seat of the cab. Booth climbed in beside her and closed the door. "Don't do anything he wouldn't do? Well that leaves the door open for us to get up to all sorts of trouble doesn't it?" he laughed.

"I've never really understood what that means." Brennan said thoughtfully, waving at her father as the cab pulled away from the kerb.

Booth leaned back in the seat and reached over and grabbed her hand. "You're gonna knock the socks off some of those squinty types when they see you tonight" he said turning his head and staring at her. She felt the warmth of a blush across her cheek.

"Thank you Booth. I'm really looking forward to tonight. Angela was extremely happy that we were coming. She said we will have to let our hair down. I think it will be fun." she said happily. "Very festive. I hear they are going to have Santa come and hand out gifts to everyone." She frowned "We aren't going to have to sit on his lap are we?" she added.

Booth laughed "Well, I'm pretty sure after enough alcohol there will be a few that will try!"


	3. Chapter 3

The lab at the Jeffersonian Institute had been completely transformed. No sign of any scientific equipment, containers of chemicals, or bones, _thank goodness_ Booth thought, looking around. It was adorned with thick, glittery tinsel garlands, and baubles the size of bowling balls hanging at different heights from the vaulted ceiling. _How the heck did they get up there to hang em?_ Booth wondered, looking around with his mouth ever so slightly ajar. This was not the lab that he was used to, not by a long shot! There was literally a Christmas tree garden in the centre of the forensics platform, with about seven or eight Christmas trees of different heights and colours, each decorated with it's own theme. He noted with a wry grin that there was even a virtual Christmas tree, obviously created by Angela.

They had brought in dozens of cocktail tables and stools where people had started congregating in their own groups. There was a DJ already pumping out some dance tracks over on one side, where a few keen souls had started to shake their groove things early in the evening. _I'm impressed!_ He thought as he ushered Brennan through the crowd, one hand planted firmly on the small of her back.

Booth spied one thing that he had been thinking about since he had agreed to come. Hanging from the ceiling in front of the memorial picture of Vincent Nigel-Murray, was a very large mistletoe. He smiled to himself. He remembered the very first time he had kissed Bones. Or more correctly, she had kissed him as part of a deal with Caroline. It was right here in this building, in her office. He felt a warmth run through him at the memory of her mouth on his, her hands pulling on the lapels of his jacket, forcing him closer to her. He recalled the feel of her tongue, flicking playfully around his. He blinked and blew out a large breath, wiping at his brow. Even the thought of that moment, still got him hot and bothered.

"Come with me Bones" he said, grabbing her hand, pulling her along with him, one thing on his mind. He had almost reached the mistletoe when a voice distracted Brennan.

"Bren! Oh My God look at you! Sweetie! You're gorgeous! Well, more gorgeous than usual. That dress!" Angela grabbed her arm and spun her around, then pulled her into her arms to be hugged. Booth was forced to let go of her and watch as the two women exchanged their girly formalities.

"How amazing are the decorations this year? So much better than last year. Oh wait, you've never come to one of these have you?" Angela asked, still surprised that Brennan had actually come this year. "Ooh, come upstairs. They've set up a cocktail bar! It's ama-zing!" she sang pulling Brennan along with her.

Booth watched her turn and look at him, shrug, then run up the stairs to the mezzanine floor with her friend. He would have to try to get her back down to that mistletoe later tonight. _Actually I won't try, I will bring her down here_ he thought staring at the staircase.

A hand clapped him on the back.

"Well I guess that's the last we'll see of those two for the night? Beer?"

Booth turned to see Jack Hodgins standing there with two cold beers in his hands. He gratefully took one and clinked it against Jack's in a salute.

"Lifesaver" he said, with a half smile. He looked around. Apart from the squint squad, he really didn't recognise many of the people milling around.

"We'll drink just enough to loosen up. Lord knows I'll need to have my wits about me with Angie. You know how she can get when she's, you know" he made a drinking action in front of his face and whistled two notes.

Booth nearly choked on his beer. He had experienced drunk Angela one night not long after they had met. He was pretty sure she didn't remember it, but he sure did. She had gotten all handsy and grabby and tonguey as he remembered. He had found her drinking at a bar, and she was being hit on by some unsavoury type. He had ushered her out of the bar, after making it quite clear to the low life that was taking things too far, that if he wanted his teeth to remain in his mouth, he should cease and desist immediately. He had picked her up, deposited her in his car, and driven her home and made sure she got to her door. Her thank you was a little more than he was expecting. It was so long ago. He hadn't even thought about it until Hodgins triggered the memory.

"uh, I. Not really" he stammered, lifting the bottle and taking another deep swig.

"Oh man. She gets bad! Can't keep her hands to herself!" Hodgins laughed.

Booth swallowed his mouthful of beer. "She couldn't really get any worse than Bones. Man, she's hilarious when she's three sheets to the wind. " Booth grinned, and added "She likes to _dance_." He said using air quotes. The two men laughed.

"Hungry?" Hodgins asked. He pointed to the other side of the lab. "They've got a wicked barbeque going, and sushi, salads, all sorts of finger food, things with toothpicks stuck in them. I love food with sticks!"

Booth looked at his beer. "sounds like a plan. I haven't eaten since lunchtime. Probably would be wise considering, you know." He pointed up at the girls who were hanging over the balcony waving, with large green and orange drinks in their hands and waved back. "Hi! Yes. I can see you getting completely smashed before ten pm" he said just loud enough for Hodgins to hear, which set him off laughing loudly.

"And I thought I was going to be bored tonight" he said, clapping Booth on the back again. "Come on, Sweets is over there looking like a poor little orphan Annie" he said, then stopped, his eyes widening. Then Booth sniggered.

"That's not what I meant" Hodgins said, his face growing red. Not meaning to make fun of the fact that Sweets had been, in fact, a foster child.

Booth shook his head "I know. But it was pretty funny. Come on. Let's go rescue him before Daisy tries to get him on the dance floor. It's way too early for that"

"Booth! You're here!" Sweets said, surprised to see him.

"uh huh. Yeah, Bones really wanted to come this year for some reason. So here I am!" he said, the slightest edge of sarcasm in his voice. "And do me a favour Sweets. Don't try to read anything into it. I'm here willingly. Not for any" he waggled his hands around his head "shrinky reason" he said.

Jack stood watching them, a smile plastered on his face. Booth and Sweets' relationship fascinated him. The fact that Sweets was clearly smitten with Booth was obvious. He was like a puppy, trying to get his attention at times, and then trying to please him at others. Booth's apparent indifference and occasional irritation with him was never shielded. And it was no secret that Brennan adored Lance Sweets, which annoyed Booth further.

"I think we need another round" Hodgins said suddenly, interrupting the awkward silence that had settled on the conversation.

"Great idea Hodgins!" Booth said, handing him his empty.

"Oh, I don't know if I should. Daisy said" Sweets started to say.

"OK. Stop right there" Booth said holding up his hands. "This is a Christmas party. Emphasis on _party_. You cannot be held to ransom by Daisy. She's up there" he pointed to the mezzanine where the girls had all gathered "having cocktails, isn't she?" he asked Sweets, who shrugged and nodded his head, his expression sheepish. "You're not married, you're, what? Dating?" Booth asked him.

Again, Sweets nodded and shrugged. "Well, yes, but"

"But nothing Sweets. Unless you're tied to her apron strings?" Booth nudged him.

Hodgins was enjoying watching Sweets squirm.

"But Daisy" Sweets said before Booth stopped him.

"But Daisy" he mimicked using a whiny voice "But Daisy what?" he said, his irritation rising.

"Daisy says I get a little" he hesitated, his face growing bright red.

"A little what?" Booth and Hodgins asked together.

"A little, incapable of sustaining a. You know. When we. Do. It." Sweets stammered, his face now flaming crimson.

Hodgins mouth formed an O, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he tried not to laugh. Booth however burst out laughing loudly. Sweets felt like he was shrinking as eyes turned in their direction.

"Oh Sweets. That's gold. Forget about that. Now I really do need a drink. Come on. I think perhaps a few tequila shots might even be in order after that admission." Booth laughed clapping him on the back and pushing him in the direction of the bar. "Way too much information" he sniggered, rolling his eyes at Hodgins who was giggling uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks, his hand balled up in a fist in front of his mouth.

_This is gonna be the best Christmas party ever!_ He thought following Booth and Sweets, wiping his tears on his sleeve. He came up to the bar, where Booth was already signalling to the barman with three fingers raised, the idea of eating, clearly forgotten for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan found Booth sitting at a table, legs crossed, a trapped look on his face. Daisy and Sweets were sitting with him. She heard Daisy giggle at something Sweet's said, and caught Booth's eyeroll. She smiled to herself. It was no secret that he found Daisy annoying at the best of times. But to be fair, she was young, exuberant and madly in love with poor Lance. Brennan shook her head. _That boy is never going to get away without putting a ring on that girls finger again_ she thought as she walked over to Booth who's face lit up as she approached.

"Bones! Thank God. Err. Uh, You're here! Aahh" he flicked a quick look at Sweets who was frowning at him. "Look at that! I'm empty!" Booth said, holding up his glass "Let's go get a drink, shall we Bones? Mingle a bit?" he added, with the slightest jerk of his head away from where he was standing.

"I could use another!" Sweets said.

Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and started walking away "Great! I'll bring you back one" he said over his shoulder. Sweets held up his empty glass as he sat back down "Thanks! And one for Daisy?" he called out to Booth's back.

"Aren't you going to ask him what they want to drink?" Brennan said, frowning as she was pulled in the opposite direction to the bar.

"No!" Booth said, looking down at her shaking his head. "That was my exit plan. Do you know how mind numbing it is listening to those two? _Oh Sweet Lancelot. Oh Miss Daisy. My Lancey_ " he mimicked and shuddered visibly. "I tell you, I don't know what he see's in her. She's so. So. Annoying! Bones, I don't know how you work with her. She's definitely ditsy!" he added, steering Brennan towards the mistletoe.

Brennan stopped walking "Oh Booth. She's not that bad." She said, then hesitated, looking upwards for a minute "OK. She is that bad. But her heart is in the right place. And you know that Sweets is in love with her"

"Love? Ha! He's got no idea about love Bones! He's in lust, that's what that boy is. They're always doing it! I walked in on them again the other day. In his office. Honestly, they're like rabbits!" Booth said.

"Are you sure you're not just a little jealous? I could always visit you at your office you know" Brennan said, pushing herself against his body.

He looked down at her, those blue eyes pulling him in.

"Oh no. I'm not going to fall for that Bones. Besides, as tempting as that idea is, we have a perfectly good and comfortable bed, and a great bathtub at our disposal at home. I don't need to be fumbling around on that tiny couch in my office." he said shaking his head.

Brennan pulled away from him "Well it was just a thought." She said, her bottom lip dropping. "There's always my office!" she added, batting her eyelashes at him. "and its right here in the building!"

Booth threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Oh Bones I love you" he said. "Right, now, recognise this?" he said, spinning her around and nodding up at the mistletoe.

Brennan looked up and he saw a blush momentarily cross her cheek. She pursed her lips "Of course I do. It's called European mistletoe, Viscum album_." _ she said, automatically switching into lecture mode. " Actually, the word mistletoe derives from the older form mistle, adding the Old English word tān, which means twig. Mistle is from the Old High German, _mistil_ " she said using a guttural German accent. "Basically, it is a parasitic plant that obtains water and minerals from trees and shrubs, often destroying them."

Booth stood, his eyes bugging slightly, his mouth hanging open. He blinked several times and shook his head "No Bones. I mean, do you remember the time we kissed under it" he said, then frowned, "never mind. " he added as he spied Caroline approaching them, her steps just ever so slightly tottery.

"Well, well, well, look at you two love birds" Caroline said wrapping her arms around Booth, squeezing him a little tighter than was probably necessary.

She stood on tippy toes and pursed her lips. "come on cher. Steamboat me!" she said. Booth stared at her for a moment, then reluctantly bend down and pecked her quickly on the lips.

Brennan stared at the floor, struggling to hold in her laughter.

"That's what I'm talking about. Now, come and have a drink with me" she said, linking her arm through Booth's and pulling him towards the bar. She looked back at Brennan "You too cherie" she added.

Booth stared back over his shoulder at the mistletoe hanging there, taunting him. He shook his head, wondering if he was ever going to get to kiss Bones under it. He felt Caroline tug harder on his arm, and quickened his step to keep up with her. She, apparently, was determined to break land speed records getting to the bar.

Brennan grinned as she followed them through the crowd. Caroline had never made any secret about her feelings towards Seeley Booth. She loved him like a son, but with a little more than just motherly feelings thrown in. Caroline often had been caught by Brennan, staring at Booth with that sparkle in her eye. She laughed to herself _and she tries to cover it up with that brash personality_ she thought to herself _but really she's a giant pussy cat where he's concerned_.

Brennan liked Caroline Julian a lot. She was a tough, and shrewd woman who was extremely successful. Brennan also admired her as a fellow woman who had made it to the top in her chosen career. She assumed she wasn't seeing anyone romantically at the moment. Booth had told her that she had been married to a defense attorney and they had a daughter. That had ended, but Booth didn't know when. Caroline didn't really share much of her personal life with anyone. Not even Booth.

Caroline pushed her way through the crowd "Move it or lose it. Coming through! " she cried as she cleared a path for Booth and Brennan to the bar. "Is this the only place they can stand?" she said, exasperated by the crowd blocking her way. "Three champagnes" she yelled to the barman waving her hand.

"Uh, I'd rather have a beer" Booth said as she pushed a champagne glass into his hand "but I guess champagne would be good too" he said looking at the bubbles. She handed one to Brennan and then held hers up "Here's to Christmas. Here's to spending time with our loved ones. Here's to another year of catching the bad guys. w ap youn nan yon kalite Agent Booth ak mwen se onore yo konnen ou Cher" she lapsed into somewhat slurry Creole.

Booth glanced at Brennan who whispered "you're one of a kind Agent Booth and I'm honored to know you Cher".

Caroline nodded, her head bouncing up and down "You speak Creole too? Of course you do." she said incredulously.

Caroline held up her glass inviting them to clink their glasses. "ak mwen te gen twòp yo bwè" she said smiling crookedly "I'm officially drunk" she translated roughly and staggered just slightly.

Booth laughed and took the glass from Caroline's hand. "Let's just find you a chair to sit on for a bit, what do you say Caro?" he said affectionately, setting it on the bar. "Can you grab her a glass of water Bones?" He wrapped his arm around her and guided her away from the bar. Caroline waddled along beside him, leaning a little heavier into his arms than she needed to. Booth shook his head and smirked as he set her down in a chair against the wall.

"Thankyou Cher" she said "Go. Go have fun. I'm just happy to sit here for a bit" she said, her head drooping slightly.

"Will she be OK?" Brennan asked Booth as she came up behind him.

He laughed. "She'll be fine. We'll take her home if she still hasn't rallied by the end of the night" he said, shaking his head. "Good old Caro. At least she can say she had a great night"

"If she can remember it" Brennan added.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Booth. You dance with me at home. And we danced on stage at a dancing competition!" Brennan had been trying to get Booth onto the dance floor for the last ten minutes. He was digging in his heels for some reason she didn't understand. It was one thing dancing at home, but there were people here that she worked with. And, that he worked with. He wasn't sure he was ready for them to see him, loose, so to speak.

"Aww, Bones. Come on, give me a break." He said, his voice just shy of sounding whiney. "I'm tired, and this music is" he stopped to listen to the lyrics _players gonna play play play play play play _coming from the speakers that were facing the dance floor. "Really? Come on Bones. _that song is really lame lame lame lame lame lame"_ he sang to Brennan, who tried very hard not to smirk at him, but failed.

"OK. Fair point, but what if I go and request something special?" she said.

"NOooo!" Booth said, dragging the word out and grabbing her hand. "Don't do that." he said shaking his head.

"Why? Daisy is requesting a song for her and Sweets to dance to. I think it's rather sweet." She said, her bottom lip dropping slightly.

"That's why I don't want you doing it" he said just as Shania Twain's You're Still The One I Want started playing. But all they could hear was Daisy screaming "_It's our song Lancelot_!" They turned just in time to see her as she dragged Sweets onto the dance floor. She grabbed him and rather than slow dancing, started gyrating and doing some kind of hand actions of the words of the song as she sang way too loudly. Sweets' face was beet red, but he was smiling, as Daisy sang and moved around him, Booth's mouth dropped open. She was running on the spot, then she was hugging herself, drawing a heart in the air, before hugging and kissing Sweets, much to the amusement of the crowd that had gathered on the dance floor, and were clapping along with the music.

"that poor guy" Hodgins appeared next to Booth. "Hey Doctor B" he said, acknowledging Brennan who smiled and nodded at him.

"I know. It's just tragic" Booth said shaking his head.

"Well, she's enjoying herself, and he looks like he is trying to enjoy himself, and isn't that what a party is all about?" Brennan said, trying to defend Daisy, but really, she found it quite strange. "It reminds me of a tribal dance, where they tell a story through movement" she said suddenly, unable tear her eyes off of Daisy who now looked like she was shaking and throwing dice and then covering her ears, then grabbed Sweets and pointed at something apparently invisible to everyone else.

"Woah! Look away Bones. Look away from the crazy person" Booth said, physically pulling Brennan's chin to turn her head.

"Hiya bay-by!" They turned to see Angela coming towards them. She was walking strangely, her hips seemingly tilted forwards and her knees bent.

"What's wrong with her legs?" Booth asked tilting his head to one side watching her.

"Oh, Nothing. That's just her drunk walk." Hodgins said grinning as he tipped up his beer bottle and shook it. "I need another drink. You want one?" he asked Booth, but walking away before he could respond "I'll get you one" he called over his shoulder.

Booth shook his head and grinned "Bones. I need you to come with me, quickly. If we don't do it now, we might not get to, cos I'm pretty sure we'll both be way too drunk" he said grabbing her arm. "This way" he said.

"But I want to dance Booth. Please can we dance?" she said reluctantly following him.

"Ok. We'll dance" _one little fib won't hurt, right?_ he thought silently " but first we need to do something really important" he said. His path was suddenly blocked by a line of people. "What the hell?" he muttered, trying to push through the human wall. He managed to get through, but not before Brennan had let go of his hand. She was now somewhere on the other side of the bank of people.

"Bones! Bones?" he was trying to see through the crowd but they were too close together. He tried jumping up to see over them, but of course not only did he look ridiculous, it didn't work. He turned around to see what was going on.

Wendell Bray and Clark Edison had set up an arm wrestling competition. Right underneath the mistletoe! "Oh NO! Why here?" he flung his arms up and let them slap against his thighs. "I swear, I am not leaving this party until I have kissed Bones under that mistletoe!" he muttered as he stood watching two young interns from the Jeffersonian grunting as they tried to beat the other.

"What's got you all frownier than usual?" Hodgins asked shoving a beer into Booth's hand. "This'll cure what ails ya!" he said his eyes blue sparkling, his smile wide.

"Exactly how many of these have you had?" Booth asked.

"Oh..about sixthreenine!" he said bursting out laughing at his own private joke. He clinked the neck of his beer bottle against Booth's "cheers!" he said before upending the bottle and taking a long draught.

"Woah! Steady there buddy" Booth pulled Hodgins hand so that he was forced to stop drinking. "I thought you were going to stay in control to deal with Angela?" he asked.

"pffft Oh that window is long gone. Shut. It's closed" Hodgins made a motion with his hand, as though pointing at something far in the distance. "That ship is way, way, way over there, sailing away" he giggled. "Ooh! I promised to dance with Doctor B." he said suddenly. He started to walk away, then turned and pointed at Booth. "That's OK, right? You're not gonna shoot me or anything?" he asked.

"God help me." he shook his head, "No, I won't shoot you" Booth said waving Hodgins on his way. "I may, however, shoot myself". He stood for a moment then looked at the beer in his hand. "Well if you can't beat em." he said, and turned back to join the line to arm wrestle someone.

* * *

><p>"YEAH! Hoo-Ah!" Booth yelled standing up, his fists raised high above his head. He had just won his fourth straight arm wrestle. Another challenge came from some young guy, who worked in the museum section apparently. He shook his head. "Nope. I'm retiring while I'm ahead" Booth said, accepting a glass of something on ice from someone he'd never seen before.<p>

Wendell, was jumping around him like a puppy. "Dude that was awesome! You killed it" he said rather exuberantly. "You gotta teach me your technique!" he added, following Booth as he wove through the crowd trying to find Brennan.

"Core strength" Booth said to Wendell, his head swivelling around. He finally caught sight of her. She was on the dance floor. "Oh no!" he said, covering his face with his hand. She was not dancing with Hodgins. She was dancing with Sweets and Daisy. He chugged the rest of his drink, which made him cough and spit. "What the hell is this?" he asked screwing up his face holding the glass up.

"Fireball" Wendell said, taking a sip from a glass. "It's great, ain't it?" he said.

Booth shook his head and handed the empty glass to Wendell "No. It's really not." he said as he pushed his way towards Brennan. The dance floor was choked with bodies, all moving and swaying in time with the music, like they were a field of grass being blown by a strong wind.

He had almost reached her, intending to save her from any further embarrassment, when he felt an arm snake around his neck.

"Seeleley Joshe Booth. I need to dance with you, my best friends mister man" Angela slurred at him. Her eyes were half closed, her lipstick slightly smeared.

"Angie, I think it's safe to say, you've probably had way too much to drink and dancing might not be safe. For me. You are beyond feeling anything." He said trying to untangle himself from her arms. "How many arms do you have?" he asked. As soon as he pulled a hand from one place, another seemed to grab him somewhere else.

"Oh come on you sexy bomb you. Bren told me you have AAALLLL the moves" she almost howled. Booth felt himself wrapped in a vice grip. "come on, Bren promised you would dance with me" she said again.

Booth stood still and rolled his eyes "Well that's generous of her" he said as she began to sway from side to side, still holding on to him. He was pretty sure if he moved she would fall over. There was nothing else to do, but dance one dance with her. He wrapped his arms around her back, his arms slipped under her arms to hold her up, and tried to match her step. She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. He clamped his mouth shut tightly and took a deep breath.

"This is nice" she muttered into his shirt front. Her feet had stopped moving Booth noticed.

"Angela? Ang?" he tried to get her attention. "Oh my god, is she? Oh no! She's passed out!" he said out loud, exasperated by the situation he was in. He looked around for Hodgins, but couldn't see him. Finally, he simply dragged her off the dance floor and dumped her rather unceremoniously into a chair, and went off to find her husband. He found Hodgins and tried to direct him to where he had left Angela, only to have Hodgins laugh uncontrollably until tears ran down his face. He bellied up to the bar, whistled at the barman, pointed to a bottle and raised two fingers.

The barman put two shots of tequila in front of him. "I'm gonna regret this" he said as he shot both glasses in quick succession.

"Booth! Ooh! Tequila!" Brennan said as she sidled in next to him at the bar. He suddenly regretted doing two shots so quickly. She motioned to the barman pointing at the two empty glasses. The barman grinned as he refilled the shot glasses. "Lemon and salt this time?" he asked.

Booth shook his head "No"

Brennan nodded "Yes!"

Booth rolled his eyes and nodded at the barman. He thanked him as he put the lemon wedges and container of salt in front of them.

"Cheers Booth! It's such a great party! I'm so glad we came! I don't know why I have avoided them all this time!" she said, licking her hand before tipping salt onto the back of it. Booth did the same and grinned as she held one glass up. Booth hesitated. He knew that this might be the one that pushed him past the point of still being slightly in control.

"What the heck. Here's to us Bones" he said, licking at the salt, then clinking his glass against hers before they downed their drinks together. "Whooh!" he said banging his glass down on the bar and shoving a wedge of lemon into his mouth. Brennan slammed her glass down next to his and grinned "We haven't done this for years!" she said, her eyes were positively sparkling underneath the coloured christmas lights.

He watched as Brennan wiped at a tiny dribble of tequila from her chin. He could see a small drop, still sparkling, by the corner of her mouth. Before she could wipe it away, he swooped in, kissing her, licking at the golden drop of tequila. Her mouth opened, her lips soft and receiving. His kiss deepend, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her hands cupping his face. Suddenly he became aware of the sound of clapping. They broke their kiss and looked around to find the crowd at the bar were applauding.

"Great!" he said, feeling himself blush. He looked across the room and there it was, hanging there, full and green, mocking him. "Damned mistletoe!" he muttered as he grabbed Brennan and pushed through the crowd.

"Thankyou. Thankyou!" Brennan said, nodding and waving a hand at her work colleagues as she was pulled along by Booth.

"What are you doing?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Acknowledging my fans" she said.

"Oh my god" he muttered, covering his face with one hand.

"I need a drink" he said.

"Cocktails!" she cried, as she took off towards the steps leading up to the cocktail bar.

Booth hesitated for a moment then followed her _What do I have to lose other than what's left of my dignity? I am SO going to regret this in the morning._


	6. Chapter 6

Booth had finally convinced Brennan to come back downstairs away from the cocktail bar and they were sitting at a small round table in some rather comfy lounge chairs. Angela was still slumped, half awake in one of the chairs, while Jack sat at the next table talking to Wendell and a girl he had met that night. The party was starting to wind down a little, or at least it seemed to be to Booth.

Booth had a jug of water in front of him on the table and was sipping from a tall glass filled with iced water. He'd finally given up on drinking any more, knowing that he still had to get Brennan home in once piece. He knew he'd had more than he had intended, but when you have people shoving drinks into your hand, sometimes it's hard to say no. He could just imagine the look on Max's face if he literally dragged her in through the front door.

She was sitting holding her drink, humming along with the song the DJ was playing, her eyes closed, her head bobbing along with the bass beat.

"You having a good time Bones?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled, the corners of her lips curling up, her teeth concealed.

She didn't speak, just nodded.

A voice interrupted the music they were listening to.

"Uh. Hello? Hi. Yes so, some of you might know me. I'm Colin Fisher. I work here at the Jeffersonian as a lab assistant. Right here in fact." he said pointing around the room.

Booth stood up and saw Fisher with the microphone. "Oh no. What is he doing? Bones? One of your squints is doing something" he said pointing.

"I would like to, if I may, on behalf of everyone here, pay homage to the Jeffersonian Chiefs of Staff who kindly put this wonderful function on every year, with a vocal tribute" Fisher said.

Angela suddenly perked up "ooh! Is that Fisher? Is he about to sing. He always sings" she said. Her little nap seemed to have helped sober her up slightly.

"Sing? Oh no. He's not going to sing. Is he?" Booth said, his face screwed up.

Brennan stood up next to him "I can't see Booth. Can you hold my hand?" she said.

"Why? What are you doing?" he gasped as she stepped up onto the table so that she could see better.

"Just hold my hand. I'm fine" she assured him, although Booth was not convinced at all that she was fine. He held onto her hand, and placed his other hand on her hip, making sure she was steady.

"Music, if you please?" Fisher said, nodding to the DJ.

Fisher closed his eyes, one hand raised and began to sing "I had. The time of my li-i-ife. No I never felt this way before" The crows started cheering.

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!" Booth said, burying his face in Brennan's thigh.

Angela was clapping "Last year he sang Tomorrow. He's pretty good!" she said grinning. "Ooh Bren, wanna go sing back up?" she said suddenly grabbing at Brennan's arm.

"OK!" Brennan said, leaning on Booth to step down from the table.

"Oh No. Bones? No!" he said, trying to hold onto her arm. But of course, she simply turned, kissed him on the cheek and then followed Angela to the makeshift stage area.

Booth sat down heavily and covered his face with his hand. He felt someone sit down in the seat next to him.

"Been a great party, hasn't it Booth?"

Booth dropped his hand and looked at Sweets, who was settling Daisy onto his lap. "Have you had a good time Agent Booth?" she asked grinning as she leaned her head on Sweets shoulder. "We've had the best night tonight!" she added "haven't we Lancelot?"

Sweets nodded, squeezing her tightly to him, his hands wrapping around her hips.

Booth controlled the urge to roll his eyes. "uh, yeah. I guess it has been pretty good. Bones has certainly enjoyed herself." he said shrugging.

"Come on Booth. Admit it. You've enjoyed yourself." Sweets said, patting him on the arm.

Booth frowned down at his hand, then looked at him "I never said I didn't. It's our first time at one of these things. I wasn't expecting people to let their hair down as much as they have. It surprised me is all." he said.

"You want another drink?" Sweets asked him, motioning to Daisy to move to a seat.

"Oh no" he held up a hand, "No thanks. I've had more than enough. Way more than enough" he said shaking his hand. "Bones too. It's not going to be pretty in the morning, and we have an eight month old baby to look after." he added.

"Ooh Agent Booth! Doctor Brennan is singing with Fisher!" Daisy said excitedly standing up.

Booth could hear her, her voice clear and bright, against the lower, more depressing tone of Colin Fisher's. He couldn't help but smile. He remembered the first time he had heard her sing. She had literally blown his socks off. He stood up, grabbing his glass of water.

"I'm gonna go up and listen" he said to Daisy, not that he needed to give an explanation of what he was doing, but he knew that when Sweets came back he would be asking where he was.

Booth pushed through the crowd to the edge of the dance floor. She was there, in her new dress, shoes discarded to the side, her hair slightly dishevelled, but her face was glowing and her smile was wide as she sang the chorus strongly. He looked around at the crowd of people that were still there. They all had smiles on their faces. Not the kind of smile where people were laughing at you, but the kind of smiles that meant they were happy and enjoying what they were hearing. He looked back at Brennan and he smiled too as he watched her.

Their song ended and Angela, Brennan and Fisher took their bows. He laughed as Brennan grabbed onto the skirt of her dress, holding it out wide and curtseying. She was never going to remember she did this, he thought and pulled out his camera and took a few quick snaps. _Photographic evidence_, he reasoned.

She caught sight of him and skipped towards him. He held out his arms and she danced into them, wrapping her arms around his body.

"That was amazing" he whispered into her hair.

"Really?" she asked, then added "I did think we were quite good. I'm actually surprised at the pleasing tone of Mr Fishers voice. I think our voices blended quite well!" she said.

"Now don't go getting any ideas about becoming a recording star" Booth joked, holding her close as the music started up again. Thankfully, it was soft and slow. He let himself begin to sway, his feet moving to the music. She curled into his body. They were the perfect fit he thought as he kissed her hair. He glanced up as they slowly turned, and saw the mistletoe.

The crowd had thinned. Most of the people were leaving now. There were only three other couples on the dance floor. Booth guided Brennan slowly in the direction of the mistletoe. He was not going to let the moment get away from him again. He was about half way there when the lights came up brighter.

A voice came over the speakers .

_We hope you have enjoyed yourselves this evening folks. Unfortunately we're now at that time when we need to say goodnight. We ask that you collect your belongings before you leave. Don't drive if you have been drinking. There is a cab rank waiting outside for those of you who need it. Thankyou for attending the Jeffersonian Institute Annual Christmas function. Merry Christmas to you all, and Goodnight._

Just as the word Goodnight was said, Booth heard a snapping sound. He turned to see the mistletoe had been cut down and had fallen to the floor.

"No! Oh, no" he cried.

"What's wrong Booth!" Brennan said lifting her head from his chest.

"Nothing. Nothing Bones. It was a stupid idea. Let's grab your things and go see if there's a cab available. " he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I think I need to go to the ladies" she said letting go of him. She tipped her head up and kissed his lips. "I'll be right back" she said and headed to the ladies room.

Booth smiled as he watched her walk. She was ever so slightly listing to the left. He laughed, _she's going to have one heck of a headache in the morning_ he thought and rubbed at his forehead _and so am I_

He looked around the room and caught sight of her sandles still lying on the floor near the DJ. He walked over and picked them up. Booth had an idea as he stood up. He couldn't hide his grin as he met her at the door and guided her outside to wait for a cab.

* * *

><p>Brennan was leaning against him in the taxi. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady.<p>

"You asleep?" Booth asked softly.

"Not really. I'm just very relaxed. I think it's the alcohol" she murmured.

He smiled "You think?" he said. "It was a good night. I'm glad we went"

"I am too. I want to go again next year " she said, snuggling against his body.

Booth wrapped his arm around her "Let's see how you feel tomorrow" he chuckled.

He could feel the hint of a dull headache beginning above his eyes. He rubbed at his forehead. He made a mental note to take some aspirin before he went to bed.

He glanced down at Brennan. Her head had slumped forwards towards his lap. He stroked her hair, pulling a strand from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

The cab pulled up and he shook her shoulder "Bones. We're home. Wake up"

"I'm not asleep" she said, slurring slightly as she sat up, her hair stuck across her face.

Booth paid the cab driver and leaned across Brennan and opened the door. He half helped, half pushed her out the door, following closely. He had his jacket and her wrap under one arm, her shoes hooked over his forefinger, and held her arm with the other.

The walk up the path took way longer than he ever remembered it taking before.

"I must be tired" he thought.

Just as they got to the door the outside light came on and the front door opened.

"What time do you call this?" Max said, frowning at them. "and what happened to my daughter?" he asked as Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Max. I'd say it was around one thirty am." Booth said, grinning.

"Hi Daddy. Was Christine a good girl? We had a good party" she asked leaning against his shoulder.

"I see someone had a good time." He said standing aside as Booth also walked past him. Max closed the door and Booth unwrapped Brennan's arms from her father's neck.

"We had a great time. Thank you for staying with Christine. We didn't expect you to wait up, you can go to bed Max. I'll look after things from here" he said nodding. He knew that he was not exactly sober, but he had enough of his wits about him to get them both to bed safely.

Max shook his head and smiled "Good thing I'm here. Something tells me I'll be giving Christine her breakfast bottle in the morning."

Booth held out a hand to shake Max's "That'd be great. I'm sure Bones will appreciate it, when she wakes up" he said.

Max turned and headed upstairs to Parker's room.

Booth spun Brennan around and lifted her chin with his hand. "Bones. Bones? You with me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him "Of course I am, I'm standing right here! I'm alright. Happy!" she said her smile widening.

"Good girl. Bones, you know how all night I was trying to do something special?" he asked.

Brennan frowned "I think so" she said. "But you never told me what it was"

Booth grinned "Right. That's because every time I tried to do it, something got in the way. And when the end of the night came. I felt like I had missed the opportunity to relive a special moment with you. And then when you went to the ladies room. I had an idea!" he said.

Brennan watched him pick up his jacket and pull at the inside of it.

He grinned and held up a large piece of mistletoe. "Ta-Da! Bones, all night, all I wanted to do was kiss you under the mistletoe. I wanted to relive that first kiss we had. Without Caroline and her steamboats. All night I kept trying and I just couldn't make it happen." he said. "Until now" he said lifting the mistletoe over her head, as high as his arm could hold it.

With his other hand, he pulled her close and leaned in until his nose was touching hers.

"Merry Christmas Bones." He said, his eyes closing as his lips gently brushed hers.

"Merry Christmas Booth" she responded, her hands reaching up and cupping his face, her lips soft as they pressed against his.

Their kiss deepened, bodies pressed against each other, his tongue slipping through her lips, caressing hers. He let his arm drop, dropping the mistletoe as his fingers pushed into her hair, holding her close to him.

"I think we should take this upstairs" he whispered into her mouth.

"I think you should too" Max said from the bottom step.

Brennan pulled back from Booth and giggled. Booth felt himself blushing as they turned and stared at her father , guilt washing over them like fifteen year olds having been caught having their first kiss.

"I thought you went to bed" Booth said, acutely aware that he was fully aroused, and not having anything to cover himself with except for Brennan, who he pulled in front of him.

"I forgot to grab my glass of milk" Max said, stepping off the step and walking into the kitchen shaking his head. "Excuse me" he muttered.

Booth threw his head back and blew out a heavy breath. "Your father has impeccable timing" he said, grabbing Brennan's hand and pulling her towards the stairs. He suddenly let go of her hand and ran back, bending down and picking up the mistletoe.

"What's that for?" Brennan asked as he came back and pushed her ahead of him up the stairs.

"Well, I spent all night trying to get that kiss under the mistletoe and it was interrupted by your father of all people! So, I think I deserve a do over." he said.

Brennan laughed "A do over? Booth, you know you don't need the mistletoe to kiss me." she said.

"I know, Bones." he smiled, "but I've been dreaming about this all night, and I'm not going to miss my kiss under the mistletoe again." he said as they disappeared up the stairs.

Max stood quietly in the shadow of the kitchen watching his daughter and Booth link arms and head up the stairs. He smiled to himself. _I really couldn't have asked for a better man for my baby girl_ he thought, _And if I'm lucky, they'll even get married one day_

He waited until he heard their bedroom door close, then, headed towards the stairs, switching off the lights as he went.

He started up the stairs in the dark, a glass of warm milk in his hand, singing softly.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night..._


End file.
